Now or Never Jemily
by crimunalmindz
Summary: Two people. Three words. Emily and JJ are best friends. They are comfortable as ever with eachother and everyone knows they are a force to reckon with. Emily knows she is gay. JJ thought she was gay as a young adult but her parents convinced her she was wrong. They both feel a little more every once and a while but brush it off. What if they don't?
1. Undercover

/n: okay so I had this idea last night this book is gonna hopefully be more poetic but no promises also i will still update my other jemily but i really wanted to do this so yeah.

Emily sprinted through the park. She loved running, she loved adrenaline. The wind blew against her brunette locks and pasted her smooth skin, she loved the feeling. The music from her headphones pulsated into her ears and just encouraged her to stride quicker.

Just a few blocks behind, Jennifer was running. Her golden hair was gathered up in a purposely messy ponytail. Her breaths were even and slow, never escaping her. Her body was toned and tanned. To anybody who saw her, they'd easily think she was a supermodel. JJ didn't know she was beautiful, and if she did, she didn't show it.

JJ looked up in front of her and saw a certain Emily in front of her. The two were a pair and so Jennifer ran up behind her. She knew better than to startle Emily, a mistake she had regretfully made before.

"Hey stranger." She said running up beside her.

"JJ? Hi." Emily flashed her a smile and took out her headphones.

"We should've just came together." JJ laughed and so did Emily. "Think you can beat me in a race Prentiss."

"I'd say I have a pretty good shot." Emily shrugged.

"Alright then... 3...2-" While JJ was counting Emily took off.

"Oh no you don't" JJ muttered and took of after the sly brunette.

There was a point in the park where the running course ended and just as Emily's last foot passed it JJ crossed it to.

"I won." Emily laughed. JJ scoffed.

"Only because you cheated." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Even if I didn't it still would've been a tie. What happened? You used to beat by 10 feet." Emily laughed as they walked back to there cars.

"I never run anymore. I don't know why." JJ shrugged.

"Well for starters... you are a federal agent." Emily reminded her. The two of them walked the rest of the way just chatting about random stuff including the newest episode of Greys Anatomy.

The finally reached there cars and just as they were about to split their separate ways they both got a text.

"What do you wanna bet that's Garcia." Emily groaned as they both pulled put their phones. They both read the text.

Garcia: We have a case and Hotch wants everyone here ASAP. It's a big one. We're going across the country; Washington.

"Well guess we better go." JJ sighed.

"Okay I'll see you there." Emily said giving the blondes shoulder a tap. The two headed of to there own cars and drove to none other than the BAU

At The Bau

Neither of the two had had time to go home and change. So Emily wore mid rise leggings and a hoodie and JJ wore black high wasted sweatpants and a tank top that ended right over her belly button. Yes, it wasn't the most appropriate attire for the FBI but she would change before they got on the jet. The two met up when they got there and headed into the briefing room. Everybody was already there.

"Sorry guys we were at the park." Emily apologized.

"It's alright you two just have a seat." Hotch forgave a little too nicely. Emily and JJ immediately eyed each other and raised and eyebrow ever so slightly. When ever one of the two noticed something off they always looked to the other to see if they noticed it too.

"3 couples dead in Everett Washington. We have reason to believe these are hate crimes as two of them are black and one was a white gay couple. They were all killed in the same way though and have details not released to the press so we believe we probably have a white, straight male on our hands.

"A racist homophobe... great." Kate said rolling her eyes. JJ knew Emily was gay but she was the only one who knew so she gave Emily an 'are you okay' glance. Emily smiled reassuringly. Emily had told JJ about her sexuality the second year of knowing each other and JJ rarely thought twice about it but she did today, for obvious reasons.

"Here's the thing you guys..." He started. "We have no leads and nobody knows what's going on so the police department and the bureau were wondering..." JJ knew what he was going to say. He was going to ask her and Emily to go undercover. JJ had nothing against going undercover with Emily but not when these hate crimes were really directed toward people like her.

"No." JJ said before Hotch finished.

"JJ its the only way." Hotch pleaded

"No." She repeated again

"Whats going on?" Emily said cluelessly.

"He wants us to go undercover." JJ looked at Emily.

"Okay so let's go what's the big deal." Emily said back to JJ.

"I'm not letting you risk your life for a case. No." JJ said. She was acting over protective but Emily wasn't angry about it. She realized JJ was really trying to protect her feelings over anything else.

"JJ listen, I will be okay. We're gonna be fine we always have eachothers backs." Emily said leaning over the table and giving JJ's hand a squeeze. The conversation was just between the two of them at this point and everybody else just watched.

"Are you sure?" JJ said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I promise you." Emily smiled again.

"Okay... fine. I'm trusting you." JJ said in a warning tone.

"Okay let's do this."


	2. Reminiscing

JJ and Emily enter the jet last which was expected considering they had gone home to pack.

"Okay so how is this gonna work." Emily asked she sat down in front of Hotch- Kate to his left. JJ followed Emily's lead and sat beside her. Morgan was behind JJ's chair with his arms resting on the back and Rossi, as well as Reid were sitting on the chairs adjacent but had their bodies turned to face the team.

"Okay so you and JJ are going in as a couple. Which means you guys have to act like one." Hotch said sternly. Morgan made a fake coughing noise and muttered.

"They already do." He smiled. "Ah sorry guys had a tickle in my throat." Which got eye rolls and laughs from everyone; even Hotch.

"Morgan be nice." Kate warned jokingly.

"No but its true, seriously it can't be that hard." Morgan shrugged.

"Uh huh I'd like to see you try." JJ rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Anyway..." Hotch said trying to get everyone back on track. "An apartment has been chosen for the two of you I'll send you the address. Remember we want this to be as realistic as possible. You don't have to act like a couple behind closed doors but you also can't be fighting or arguing about the case." He explained. "Just try and make it as realistic as possible please."

"Okay what are the rules." Emily asked.

"No staying out past 10pm and you cant leave until 8am. We believe he stalks his victims during the day and captures at night; which we don't want him to do. We simply want him to try and come in friendly contact with you. Aside from checking in with you two we will be building a profile which hopefully you two can use to spot the killer. You also have to sleep in the same bed because at some point you might want to invite people from the community over and you can't have seperate bedrooms. Is that alright?"

"We always share a bed on cases. Duh." JJ joked. Nobody but Garcia (who was listening in via facetime) knew that JJ and Emily always got booked seperate beds because she was the one who booked them. She found it funny they slept in the same one anyway but said nothing.

"Okay are you guys ready we land in about 4 hours." Hotch said. JJ nodded her head and headed to the couch; her usual seat of choice. Emily noticed and followed her.

"So lover," Emily laughed as she nudged JJ,"what do you wanna do when we get to Everett." The blonde shrugged and and Emily wondered why she hadn't played along.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked with another but softer nudge. Emily pulled her feet up to her chest and sat with her back against the wall so she was facing JJ.

"I'm just worrying." JJ said truthfully.

"About?"

"You," JJ turner her body and sat criss cross facing Emily," I don't want this case to make you feel- or- I don't know." JJ gave up on trying to her feeling but she didn't have to. Emily understood.

"I'll be fine Blackbird." Emily smiled giving the blondes leg a tap with her foot. JJ couldn't help but smile at the nickname she had received after suggesting a blackbird tattoo and using it as a password while she was in afghanistan.

"I know." Jennifer said resting her head on her hand and looking Emily in the eye. "But you're my best friend so I get to worry about you." JJ warned.

"Of course." The brunette said in return with a roll of the eyes. This conversation had made JJ feel better but Emily wasn't truly the only thing on JJ's mind. Thoughts from when JJ was just 19 kept playing in her head.

_Flashback:_

_JJ was nervous about telling her mother and father what she had been hiding but she assumed they would support her no matter what; she was horribly mistaken._

_"Mom, dad, I have something important to tell you." She was visiting from college and she decided to talk to them her last night there._

_"Alright sweetheart what is it?" Her mother, Sandy asked. JJ started crying slightly. She felt ashamed about what she was going to tell them and she hated herself for it._

_"Awe Pumpkin whats wrong? You can tell us anything." Her father soothed._

_"Okay well I- I've been dating someone- a-a girl." She stumbled over her words. She was crying more now._

_"You what?" Sandy asked shocked._

_"I-"_

_"No we heard you. This is unacceptable. We told you we didn't care what you did with your life but this. We will not allow this." Her father yelled._

_"Hey, stop it. She is only a girl." JJ's mom said. JJ smiled thinking her mom would support her._

_"Hunny, it was just a mistake I know you are just confused. Just break up with this girl and we will forgive you. We can get you help too if you want."_

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that JJ refused to accept herself in order to maintain her relationship with her parents. She still felt ashamed about it even though it seemed to make Emily so happy. That was why this case was really getting to her. She knew if she told Emily the story she would just understand and she would be so very sweet about it but for some reason, the thought made JJ's stomach twist. This was a secret too dark for Emily, even though Emily wouldn't see it as dark at all. In fact, in Emily's eyes everything JJ did was bright. JJ was bright.

Emily could see something wrong with her bestfriend and she just didn't know what. JJ had been open about being worried about Emily so what more was she hiding that she couldn't say? The older agent figured JJ would tell her if she felt comfortable, and if not, hopefully it wasn't too bad. Hopefully it wasn't hurting her.

The two arrived at the house in a car; not one issued by the FBI. Emily smiled and got out of the care. She traveled around and opened the door for JJ.

"Ahh a gentle-lady." JJ joked. She got out of the car and Emily shut the door behind them.

"That I am." Emily smiled reaching out her hand for JJ to grab; which she did. They walked up to the apartment building and entered the lobby. It was middle class; about the same type as Emily's. JJ's was more higher class even though Emily had more money, she didn't really care for a nice house. The two took the elevator up to the 3rd floor, hands held the entire time. When JJ broke the connection to grab the keys, she actually felt herself disappointed. She opened the door and the two looked around.

When you first walked in there was an entryway, and then you walked into a living room. The two were open with no wall in between. Beside the living room there was a kitchen which was split off by a wall. In between the living room and entry way there was a hallways that housed a very beautiful washroom with a walk in shower and a bedroom. The bedroom was gorgeous. The bedding was all white with a birch wood frame and the dresser was made out of the same material and there was a full body mirror and walk in closet. The left bedside table already held a frame of the two that had been taken a few months prior. **(the picture is at the top) **It was a photo that showed JJ with her eyes closes pressing a kiss to the top of Emily's head who was turned away from the camera.

"Hey look." Emily pointed out the picture. "This is my favourite, but where did Garcia get this." Emily smiled looking at the frame. JJ looked so beautiful in the photo. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders and her jawline was defined.

"She asked me if I had any pictures of just the two of us and I gave her that one out of my office." JJ smiled with a ever so slight blush.

"You had this in your office?" Emily asked. She was touched and she loved her bestfriend even more now; if that was even possible.

"Yeah," JJ smiled with a nod,"Garcia practically screamed when I gave it to her." She recalled.

"Well I mean you look super good." Emily said in a a joking tune but she was also serious.

"Oh shut up." She laughed taking back the photo and setting it down. Emily looked over at the other bedside table and saw another photo; this one was of just Emily. She was sitting down criss crossed and looking up at the camera. Her wavy hair was parted down the middle and framed her face. She had a huge smile and wearing a grey t shirt with spandex shorts. It was honestly one of the cutest pictures ever taken.

"Where did Garcia get this." Emily said unimpressed.

"That one was the courtesy of my phone." JJ laughed putting her hand up.

"Oh you're gonna get it! I look so bad!" Emily squeeled.

"If you looked bad I would've deleted it dumbass." JJ said rolling her eyes. The picture was actually adorable. "Hey!" JJ said grabbing a frame  
off the same table that had the one of the two of them. "What the hell is this?" The photo was of JJ with no makeup on and her hair in a ponytail. She was sitting on the couch eating pizza in an oversized hoodie. "Okay this is actually SO bad." She complained showing the picture to Emily.

"Okay that was adorable. I wouldn't have taken the picture. You looked so cozy." She said the last few words in the voice you would use to admire a cute animal. The last photo was on the side Emily was looking at. It was a snapchat JJ had taken one day but never uploaded, Emily didn't even know she has saved it. It showed Emily and JJ sitting on a couch. The two had been in a joking mood that day and they were just taking weird pictures. At the last second though Emily was laughing and JJ kissed her neck and snapped a selfie. That resulted in a laughing attack from both of them that lasted about ten minutes. Emily had never seen the picture all that well before and assumed JJ wouldn't have even saved it. The picture had Emily with her eyes closed laughing and JJ had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were closed as well. Her mouth was rested on Emily's neck slightly and you could see JJ's teeth.

"Oh my God I wonder how many people saw this." Emily laughed rolling her eyes and showing it to JJ.

"I didn't give that to her how did she-"

"Its Garcia." Emily cut her off and set the frame back down.

"Oh jeez if Morgan saw that." JJ laughed.

"Oh I'm sure he did. I'm sure everyone did." Emily smiled and shook her head.

"That explains the comment from Morgan." JJ said sitting on the bed.

"Pretty sure thats supposed to be my side." Emily pointed to where JJ was sitting. "You'd have to be pretty narcisistic to have a photo of yourself on your bedside table."

"Oh great," JJ stood up and smiled," I get to see myself giving you a hickey before I go to sleep." JJ laughed.

"Woah there was no hickey present." Emily laughed. JJ had always been the type of silly laid back girl to kiss her girl-friends and joke about sex. She was just playful and thats one of the things that made her so fun- along with driving every boy who met her nuts. Emily sat down on the bed and thought about the crazy day she had had. And to think, this started with her on a run with JJ.


End file.
